Otaku? Yes, I am!
by FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo
Summary: [AU] Universitas Konoha di kota Hi merupakan universitas unik yang berisikan jurusan yang tak kalah uniknya. Nyaris jurusan yang ada berhubungan dengan anime, manga, atau tokusatsu. Lalu Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke bertemu di sana./ Otaku? Yes, I am! by Grey Chocolate/ R&R?


**Disclaimer : **

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Manga/Anime/Tokusatsu lainnya pun bukan milik saya**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/Parody**

**Otaku? Yes, I am!**

(Grey Chocolate : 2013)

.

Dipublish oleh Hinata (admin)

.

Universitas Konoha di kota Hi merupakan universitas unik yang berisikan jurusan yang tak kalah uniknya. Nyaris jurusan yang ada berhubungan dengan _anime_, _manga_, atau _tokusatsu_. Era kini, _anime_ dan antek-anteknya menjadi hal lumrah di mata masyarakat. Segala hal berkaitan _anime_ dan semacamnya menjadi sesuatu yang marak dijumpai dan disukai. Bermula dari ide gila seorang kepala sekolah bernama Hashirama Senju yang sangat menyukai _anime_, _manga_, dan _tokusatsu_. Ia membuka universitas ini dibantu dengan rekan lamanya Madara. Angkatan pertama yang lulus sebagai alumni dari universitas ini gencar menjadi perbincangan dan kini tidak ada satu pun yang menjadi pengangguran. Banyak lulusan universitas ini yang pada akhirnya menjadi _seiyuu_, _mangaka_, kritikus _anime_, _editor_, _cosplayer_ profesional, dan lain-lain. Jurusan terpopuler dengan kuota yang sedikit tapi menarik banyak peminat tak lain adalah jurusan _otaku_. Ya, jurusan yang diharapkan bisa mencetak kader-kader per-_otaku_-an yang berkualitas dan mengabdi kepada _manga_, _anime_, atau _tokusatsu_. Bukan tanpa alasan jurusan ini begitu diminati. _Otaku_ mencakup keseluruhan ilmu dari setiap jurusan yang ada. Terkesan praktis karena tidak spesialis terhadap satu bidang saja sehingga bagi para _otaku_, jurusan ini dinilai dapat lebih menyeluruh untuk menyalurkan ilmu mengenai per-_otaku_-an. Kuota untuk jurusan ini hanya tersedia lima belas orang untuk mengkondisionalkan SKS sehingga nyaris segala daya diupayakan untuk dapat masuk jurusan paling bergengsi di seantero kota Hi ini.

Hyuuga Hinata menghela napas. Semalaman suntuk ia membaca banyak judul _manga_ dan menonton _anime_ untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi essay seputar _manga_ dan _anime_ hari ini sebagai garis _start_ untuk menjadi mahasiswi di sini. Ia sudah mendaftarkan diri sebagai mahasiswi jurusan _otaku_ dengan jurusan _seiyuu_ sebagai cadangan. Hyuuga Hinata adalah puteri sulung keluarga Hyuuga yang dikepalai oleh Hyuuga Hiashi. Meski ia diadulat akan menjadi pewaris sebagian besar saham Hyuuga, ia tak peduli. Bagi gadis bersurai _indigo_, dunianya di sini. Menjadi seorang _otaku_. Hiashi tentu saja sudah berulang kali meyakinkan sang _hime_. Menjadi seorang _otaku_ tak akan memberikan manfaat apa-apa, sebatas melakukan kegiatan yang tidak rasional. Namun, Hinata tetap bersikukuh. Ia menghendaki cita-citanya terwujud. Ia ingin, sangat ingin, berada di universitas tersebut dengan jurusan-jurusannya yang menggoda. Pada akhirnya, Hiashi menyerah. Bukan berarti membiarkan, ia memutuskan untuk mengawasi jalan yang telah dipilih sang sulung.

/(^v^)/

Hinata melayangkan pandangan ke segala penjuru yang dipadati oleh para peserta ujian penyaringan masuk Universitas Konoha. Tampak kerumunan remaja sebayanya yang tengah bergulat dengan materi belajar mereka masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk membaca _tankoubon_, menonton _anime_ lewat _tab_, bahkan mengajak karakter _virtual_ dari _game_ melalui _tab_ mereka seolah karakter _virtual_ tersebut hidup dan dapat berkomunikasi dengan mereka, dan sebagainya. Mendapati semua itu, jantung Hinata tidak bisa tidak berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia sangat bersemangat. Membayangkan dirinya dapat berkumpul bersama sesamanya dalam memandang _anime_, _manga_, dan _tokusatsu_ membuat ia antusias.

_'Aku akan berjuang masuk ke sini!'_

/(^v^)/

Hinata menghela napas tatkala sepasang _lavender_-nya bertumbu dengan lembaran kertas ujian yang baru saja dibagikan. Ada beberapa judul lama dan sangat baru yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Bersirobok dengan pertanyaan di nomor berikutnya yang ia nilai cukup sulit, kembali, gadis muda itu menghela napas.

**_10. Mana di antara jawaban berikut yang merupakan judul anime bertemakan musik?_**

**_a. Hetalia_**  
**_b. Kuroshitsuji_**  
**_c. K_**  
**_d. Utapri_**  
**_e. Papa to Kiss in The Dark_**

Pikiran Hinata melanglang buana. Ia baru menonton Kuroshitsuji dan K. yang lain? Ia tak tahu. Hyuuga memberi tanda silang pada opsi "d".

'Kelihatannya Utapri berhubungan dengan music dari kata uta yang artinya musik.'

Hinata cukup beruntung di soal tersebut karena jawabannya benar kendatipun ia sekadar asal menjawab dengan teori variabel arti judul _anime_.

**_ tokoh manga yang dibuat sebagai pemain igo?_**

**_a. Touya Akira _**  
**_b. Yagami Light_**  
**_c. Mashiro_**  
**_d. Eren_**  
**_e. Kaname Kuran_**

Hinata memejamkan mata. Ia hanya membaca satu manga tentang _igo_, itu pun tidak semuanya karena terdesak waktu. Ia hanya ingat dua karakter di sana, yakni Hikaru dan Sai. Selebihnya? Tidak. Ditambah nama tokoh _manga_ yang ada di opsi lain belum familiar di ingatannya. Maka dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata memberi tanda silang pada opsi "c".

_'Mungkin Mashiro adalah pemain go. Huruf vokal belakangnya cukup mirip.'_

Suara bariton dari samping membuat _lavender _Hinata sedikit melebar.

"Yang benar Touya Akira. Mashiro dari _manga_ Bakuman adalah seorang _mangaka_, bukan pemain_ igo_."

Hinata menoleh, ditangkap oleh kedua matanya sosok rupawan milik seorang pemuda _raven_ berkulit putih. Sosok yang tak mengalihkan dua oniksnya dari lembaran kertas ujian. Namun, ia menyadari bahwa seorang gadis tengah memandangnya.

"Jangan terpesona begitu padaku. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal sedikit. Lekaslah kerjakan soalmu."

Gadis manis itu merunduk malu. Cukup sebal pula dikatai "terpesona" oleh seorang pemuda setampan itu. Mencoba fokus, Hinata kembali menata pikirannya dan mulai mencoba menjawab soal-soal yang lain.

/(^v^)/

Hinata beruntung, ia berhasil masuk ke jurusan yang ia inginkan meski berada di urutan dua terbawah. Bagaimanapun pertanyaan yang ada di lembar ujian benar-benar masih asing untuknya._ Lavender_ Hinata terpaku pada nama yang berada di urutan teratas sebagai pemegang nilai terbaik di jurusan _otaku_. Uchiha Sasuke.

_'Pasti dia benar-benar seorang otaku sejati,'_ gumam sang gadis.

/(^v^)/

Hari pertama pada jam kuliah Hinata adalah mata kuliah Pengantar Ilmu Pengetahuan _Otaku_. Dosen yang memberikan mata kuliah tersebut bernama Kakashi, dosen yang terkesan tidak niat mengajar sama sekali.

"Ya, silahkan berdiskusi saja. Bagi kelas ke dalam tiga lima kelompok. Jadi, satu kelompok tiga orang. Hasil diskusi kalian dituliskan dalam selembar kertas dan kumpulkan ke mejaku nanti siang." Begitulah ia memberikan perintah dan pergi laksana angin lalu.

Kelas yang beberapa detik lalu hening karena tak habis pikir dengan tabiat mengajar sang dosen mulai riuh. Mereka meninggalkan bangku masing-masing untuk mencari rekan yang dapat diajak bekerjasama.

Hinata kepayahan, ia belum mendapat kelompok sementara yang lain telah mulai duduk berkelompok. Ia seorang yang pemalu yang bahkan tidak berani mengucapkan terima kasih pada sosok yang duduk di sudut ruangan, sosok pemuda yang menolongnya yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok _raven_ yang sebelumnya tidak menyimak keriuhan di kelas karena sibuk membaca _manga_, kini beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju ke arah Hinata.

Ia berdiri tepat di depan sang gadis sembari menepuk pelan pundak Hinata dengan manga yang ia pegang.

"Tidak perlu panik seperti itu. Jumlah kita semua pas. Jadi, tidak akan satu pun yang tidak mendapat kelompok."

Kepala _indigo_ tertunduk sekali lagi. Ia merasa sangat senang. Sudah dua kali sang pemuda yang sama menolongnya dari kesusahan. Betapa baik. Meski selalu ada bumbu ketus dan sindiran dalam setiap lantunan frasa yang sang pemuda lontarkan, hal tersebut tak akan mensubstitusi kebaikannya.

Hinata ingin sekali berterima kasih. Namun, setiap kata itu hendak ia ungkapkan, tenggorokkannya selalu terasa tercekat. Begitu sulit. Membuat ia hanya terdiam bisu sembari mengikuti langkah sang pemuda menuju sebuah meja.

/(^v^)/

"Bagaimana jika kita mendiskusikan _fanfiction_? Sekarang sudah mulai dikenal, bukan? Kisah yang diadaptasi dari karya lain dan terkadang dibuat dalam keseluruhan kisah yang berbeda atau _alternative universe_." Uchiha Sasuke mengayunkan pulpen di tangannya seraya menyuarakan sebuah gagasan yang bagi Hinata dan anggota lain kelompok mereka, Gaara, merupakan sebuah gagasan yang brilian.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. "I-itu ide yang bagus, S-Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kurasa itu ide yang bisa dikembangkan, Uchiha."

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat puas ketika idenya diterima, namun harga diri melarangnya untuk sekadar menarik gurat senyuman di bibir. Maka ia hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya sembari memejamkan mata.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kerjakan!"

/(^v^)/

Hinata terlampau berkonsentrasi pada _website fanfiction_. Ia terlalu fokus terhadap satu hal sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata oniks yang sarat akan kelembutan tengah terarah padanya. Menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kau tahu?" Sang Uchiha akhirnya memilih bicara. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu ragu bicara dengan siapa pun karena kita sama. Kita semua yang ada di universitas ini menyukai hal yang sama, mencita-citakan yang sama, dan ada dalam satu wadah belajar yang sama."

Baru saja akan memberikan tanggapan, dua orang gadis mendatangi meja Hinata.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata, ya? Dari tadi aku melihatmu dari kejauhan dan kupikir sesuatu yang kubawa ini akan pantas untukmu." Ino tersenyum ramah.

"Eh?" Hinata menautkan alis. Dari sesi perkenalan yang ia curi dengar tanpa bisa turut serta pagi tadi, Hinata mengenali keduanya sebagai Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura. _Lavender_ Hinata teralih pada sesuatu yang ada di tangan gadis pemilik toko bunga itu. Hiasan kepala yang menyerupai lingkaran malaikat, sedangkan di tangan Sakura, ada hiasan kepala menyerupai tanduk iblis.

"Yang ini kurasa cocok untuk Sasuke-_kun_." Puteri tunggal komedian populer itu meletakkan hiasan tersebut di atas meja.

Ino lain lagi, ia lekas memasangkan hiasan di tangannya di surai Hinata dan memekik girang ketika merasa bahwa pendapatnya tidak salah.

"Sudah kuduga! Kau yang memakai gaun pendek putih ini memang pantas! Seperti malaikat sungguhan!"

Hinata lagi-lagi tertunduk malu. Sama halnya dengan reaksi yang ia berikan pada Sasuke, tak ada ucapan terima kasih yang terlontar sampai kemudian sebuah injakkan di kaki yang cukup kencang membuat ia spontan berteriak.

"_Auch!_ T-terima kasih! Aku s-senang sekali!"

Bola mata Ino terbelalak karena kaget. Namun, kemudian ia terkikik geli.

"Santai saja, Hinata. Kau orang yang baik, kurasa, mari berteman!"

Hinata menengadah. Ia melayangkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang memberikan kedipan dan mengarahkan sebuah senyuman lebar pada Ino dan Sakura.

"Y-ya! Mari b-berteman!"

/(^v^)/

Hinata bersyukur sekali. Ia yang sebelumnya menduga bahwa akan sulit mendapat teman karena sebelumnya ia merupakan pelajar _homeschooling_ mengubah argumennya. Ia telah dikenal dan mengenal rekan sekelasnya setelah Ino dan Sakura menariknya ke meja-meja untuk memperkenalkan diri. Sebagian di antara mereka bahkan tertarik menjadikan Hinata sebagai _cosplayer_. Setiap kali Hinata meragu, Sasuke akan siap siaga dengan tatapan tajamnya yang seakan hendak menelan Hinata bulat-bulat jika ia tidak dapat memperkenalkan diri dengan baik.

/(^v^)/

Di perjalanan keluar kampus, Hinata tak sengaja berjalan cukup dekat dengan Uchiha muda sehingga sang pemuda tampan itu memperlambat langkah hingga akhirnya mereka berjalan sejajar.

"Menyenangkan, bukan? Hari ini kau banyak tertawa."

Wajah Hyuuga merona merah. "Ya, hari pertama yang di luar dugaan. Aku rasa ini semua berkatmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sang pemuda oniks mendengus.

"Ah, aku lupa m-menyerahkan ini!" Hinata merogoh tas kecilnya. Diraih olehnya sebuah hiasan rambut serupa tanduk iblis yang tak Sasuke kenakan meski beberapa orang memintanya—yang akhirnya diserahkan pada Hinata. "Mereka b-berharap kau memakainya, lho."

Helaan napas terdengar. Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di pelipis sampai kemudian ia meraih hiasan tersebut dan memakainya.

"Karena kau yang meminta, akan kupakai."

_'Eh? Itu apa maksudnya?'_ Pikiran Hinata melambung tinggi. Ia tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri apalagi menjadi geer karena hal semacam ini. Tetapi, menjadi geer pun tak masalah, bukan? Toh, ia terpancing karena ucapan Sasuke yang samar.

Hinata ingin bertanya alasan mengapa Sasuke begitu baik terhadapnya. Tapi, urung. Mobil yang menjemputnya telah terparkir manis dengan sang supir yang membungkuk hormat menyambut kedatangannya. Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya berpamitan. Usai Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke melepas hiasan kepalanya. Senyuman hangat kembali terkembang. Hingga sebuah dering ponsel mengalun dan mengoyak senyuman sang bungsu Uchiha.

/(^v^)/

Tepat enam bulan Hinata menjadi mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha. Hari-harinya selalu ramai dengan canda-tawa. Segalanya berjalan lancar meskipun di rumah ia harus mendapat tekanan dari sang ayah yang tetap mengatakan bahwa menjadi _otaku_ tidaklah rasional.

_"Sadarlah, Hinata! Aku hanya tidak ingin kau seperti mendiang ibumu! Ia adalah seorang nijikon ketika lajang, menggilai tokoh utama suatu anime dan berangan-angan menikahinya! Bukankah itu gila? Akhirnya ia dijodohkan denganku dank au harus tahu, cukup lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk membuat ia benar-benar berpaling padaku!"_

Kata-kata sang ayah mendengung di telinga sang gadis Hyuuga. Ia tahu, ia pun mengenal beberapa jenis _otaku_ yang cenderung menjadi _nijikon_ dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menjalin hubungan cinta dengan siapa pun. Tapi, Hinata dapat memastikan bahwa ia tidak sampai seperti itu. Buktinya … buktinya ia merasa nyaman dengan Sasuke. Buktinya ia selalu merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang tiap-tiap perjumpaan dengan sang pemuda.

Surai Hinata berkibaran seiring gelengan kepalanya. Gadis itu berupaya mengenyahkan setiap bayang-bayang Sasuke yang mulai bergentayang di ingatannya. Hari ini ia punya agenda menyenangkan. Jadi, ia tak ingin pikirannya terusik hal lain.

Bersama kedua sahabat baiknya, Sakura dan Ino, hari ini Hinata memutuskan berbelanja ke kota sebelah. Kota Shin. Sekadar mencari topi yang ingin mereka kenakan pada pesta pantai pekan depan karena kabarnya kota Shin berlimpah akan topi-topinya yang indah.

Di sana, ketiga gadis berparas manis itu dikejutkan oleh suasana yang ada. hal-hal berkaitan dengan _otaku_ nyaris jarang ditemukan di sana. Segalanya normal. Hanya ada iklan _anime_ yang sesekali menghiasi TV besar di dinding pusat perbelanjaan yang hendak mereka tuju. Mereka bertiga pun kontan menjadi pusat perhatian karena segala atribut yang mereka kenakan begitu mencolok. Mulai dari Hinata yang mengenakan nekomimi dan _dress_ hitam-putih bertema _gothic-lolita_, Sakura yang mengenakan topi jerami ditambah kostum Luffy dari _anime_ One Piece, dan Ino yang mengenakan kostum seperti Nina dari _game _Tekken.

Dari belakang mereka, mulai terdengar suara-suara yang mengganggu. Suara yang sayup-sayup menertawakan mereka bertiga atas penampilan mereka. Hei, penampilan seperti itu wajar di kota Hi dan mereka adalah penghuni kota Hi, bukan kota Shin. Apa salahnya jika tetap menjadi diri sendiri di kota orang?

Sakura memberikan tatapan sengit pada beberapa remaja yang memperlihatkan sirat merendahkan. Ino menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, mempercepat langkahnya sehingga mereka dapat segera tiba di lokasi tujuan dan mengabaikan opini publik yang diterima.

/(^v^)/

Hinata berharap, pengalaman barusan mendapat cemoohan di kota orang lain merupakan ujian terakhir yang ia dapatkan atas keputusannya menjadi seorang _otaku_ di samping ujian dari keluarganya sendiri. Namun, ia salah. Salah besar.

/(^v^)/

Suasana kelas kian hening dari hari ke hari. Beberapa mahasiswa yang kerap menghadiri mata kuliah mulai tampak absen. Hanya ada beberapa presensi mahasiswa. Hinata tahu, menjadi seorang otaku bukan hal mudah. Bukan hanya ia, tapi juga yang lain pasti mengalami hal yang sama. Dikucilkan, disindir, dijauhi, dan dipaksa untuk mengubah haluan cita-cita. Hinata melirik pemuda di sisi kirinya. Sang pemuda yang kini memberikan genggaman kepadanya, seolah ia tahu benar apa yang dirasakan sang gadis, kini.

/(^v^)/

Delapan bulan terlewati. Jumlah mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha berkurang cukup signifikan. Mencapai 40% dari keseluruhan jumlah yang ada. Pengaruh dari kota dan negara lain tampak lekat menjadi sumber yang mendalangi semuanya. Namun, di bulan kedelapan ini pula Hinata mendapat suatu pengalaman pertama dalam hidupnya. Mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang pemuda. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya, Hinata. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu."

Hinata tak pernah melihat lelaki yang menangis. Tidak ayahnya, tidak pula sepupunya yang seorang polisi. Namun, Hinata harus akui. Tangis seorang pemuda di depannya ini luar biasa indah. Mengalir perlahan dari sudut matanya yang tajam dan terbentuk sempurna.

Sasuke, pemuda itu berlutut di depan Hinata. Diciumnya punggung tangan sang gadis begitu lama. Seolah ia tak ingin kehilangan Hinata. Seolah rasa cintanya terlampau dalam hingga segalanya tertumpah dalam linang air mata.

Mendapati itu, Hinata membungkuk. Ia mendekap sang pemuda dan tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Terima kasih."

/(^v^)/

Sore itu, kediaman Uchiha yang pada hari biasa lengang menjadi gaduh oleh suara teriakan seorang pria. Seorang wanita dengan wajah mirip Sasuke berusahan menenangkan sang pria tersebut dengan mengelus punggungnya. Namun, tidak cukup berhasil untuk meredam amarah sang senior Uchiha.

"SETELAH MENGATAKAN INGIN MELAMAR SEORANG GADIS KAU MASIH BERANI BILANG TETAP INGIN MENJADI _OTAKU_? JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Suamiku, tenanglah …!"

Telunjuk Uchiha Fugaku mengarah tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang tak bergeming pun tak bicara.

"APA KAU TIDAK BERPIKIR BAGAIMANA NANTINYA KELUARGAMU JIKA KAU TETAP DALAM EGO-MU, SASUKE!"

Sasuke menunduk. Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya ia tersadar bahwa impian sebatas impian. Ayahnya benar. Ia tak bisa menjadi _otaku_ selamanya. Ia akan menjadi suami dan ayah kelak. Ia tak mungkin mengajarkan buah hatinya untuk menjadi seorang otaku. Ia tahu benar betapa anomalinya menjadi _otaku_, betapa perihnya dianggap remeh hanya karena ia _otaku_. Ia ingat betapa sulit menemukan sahabat baik hanya karena ia membatasi pertemanannya dengan sesama _otaku_. Apalagi, ia juga tahu. Ia dan Hinata sama-sama memiliki strata yang tinggi dalam masyarakat sebagai penerus saham tiap-tiap keluarga. Ia pasti akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hyuuga Hiashi bila ia tetap dalam prinsipnya.

Karenanya, Sasuke memilih kehilangan prinsipnya.

/(^v^)/

Sasuke awalnya menduga Hinata dapat mengerti bagaimana kondisi yang menghimpitnya. Bagaimana ia harus rela membuang impiannya, delusinya. Bagiamana beratnya Sasuke berpisah dengan orang-orang yang mengerti akannya.

Tetapi, dugaannya salah.

"K-kenapa kau memutuskan berhenti menjadi _otaku_? K-kita bisa meyakinkan orang tua kita masing-masing bahwa menjadi _otaku_ tak akan menjadi hambatan dalam hubungan dan masa depan kita!" Hinata memandang Sasuke getir. Jemarinya mencengkeram kemeja yang Sasuke kenakan.

Uchiha muda meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Hinata, membawanya dalam sebuah genggaman erat. "Kumohon, mengertilah. Dengan begini, hubungan kita akan direstui, Hinata. Setidaknya, harus ada salah satu di antara kita yang berhenti menjadi _otaku_."

Hinata tidak mengerti.

"L-lepas …." Suara Hinata yang gemetar mengakhiri percakapan yang ada. Ia melepas genggaman Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak ingin melihatmu menjadi orang lain. A-aku tidak butuh S-Sasuke-_kun_ yang seperti itu."

Hinata tidak pernah sama sekali berkata jahat pada orang lain. Tidak pernah. Sekali ia ia mengatakannya adalah hari ini dan sekali ia mengatakannya adalah pada Sasuke. Kekasihnya sendiri. Seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi calon suaminya.

Sesal tentu ada. Terutama ketika ia melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah sang tampan. Ingin menarik kata-katanya, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Hinata mengulurkan tangan, hendak mencapai siluet Sasuke. Namun, pemuda itu menarik jarak ke belakang dari Hinata. Ia lantas berbalik. Tanpa ada kata-kata lagi yang terlontar, ia pergi.

Pesan singkat, _email_, _chatting_, dan segala media komunikasi telah Hinata coba. Tapi, tak ada balasan apa pun yang ia terima. Hinata tak cukup berani untuk bertanya alamat sang Uchiha pada pihak universitas dan ia yakin belum ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya di antara rekan kuliahnya.

_'Apakah jalan yang kupilih ini memang salah?'_

/(^v^)/

Seseorang bersurai _indigo_ panjang baru saja tiba di bandara. Tubuhnya cukup lelah seusai melintasi beberapa negara dalam kurun waktu berhari-hari di dalam pesawat. Sang gadis yang kini telah bermetamorfosa menjadi wanita melepas kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. _Highheels_-nya menyapa lantai dan membunyikan hentakkan. Tak jauh darinya, beberapa anggota keluarga telah datang menyambut ditambah beberapa pegawainya. Sepuluh tahun terlewati. Kini, usianya telah mencapai 28 tahun. Bukan lagi usia di mana ia bisa mengenakan rok berkibar seperti dulu. Tepat bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ia meninggalkan kota Hi. Kepindahannya ke negara nun jauh di sana disambut antusias oleh anggota keluarga. Mereka senang melihat Hinata mengubah keputusannya dan akhirnya menerima hakekat statusnya sebagai penerus Hyuuga. Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata memilih pergi ke negara yang jauh. Ia hanya tidak ingin berada cukup dekat dengan negara asalnya sehingga ia bisa pergi-pulang dengan mudah. Selain itu, cabang perusahaannya berdiri cukup banyak di negara tersebut.

"Selamat datang, anakku." Hiashi yang pada saat itu mengenakan setelan coklat tua tak lupa dengan dasi berwarna senada memeluk sang puteri sulung. Diikuti beberapa anggota lain.

Hinata tersenyum. Cukup banyak dari gelagatnya yang berubah. Ia tidak lagi sepemalu dahulu. Selalu menanggapi setiap salam dengan senyuman anggun.

/(^v^)/

Sebuah Zenvo ST1 50 S berwarna _silver_ melaju di jalanan pusat kota Hi. Di dalamnya, _lavender_ memandang lembut sekitar. Sang Hyuuga tersenyum. Kota ini tak banyak berubah. Masih tetap kental dengan segala hal berbau _otaku_.

_'Dadaku terasa perih setiap berada di sini.'_

_Lavender_ meredup. Di sinilah ia meninggalkan hatinya dan tak ia kunjung pungut kembali. Di sinilah ia meletakkan cintanya sehingga ia tak bisa jatuh cinta dengan pria lain di negara sana.

_'Sasuke-kun ….'_

Hari ini ia bebas dari tugas. Beruntung, seluruh anggotanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing sehingga ia dapat menyelinap secara diam-diam untuk datang ke acara _otaku_ tahunan di kota Hi.

/(^v^)/

Beberapa orang tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan mobil semewah Zenvo. Lebih terkejut ketika tahu di dalamnya seorang wanita muncul dengan pakaian formal di acara seperti ini. _Oh_, salahkan pada sekretaris Hinata yang tidak memperbolehkannya membeli pakaian lain yang lebih merakyat. Namun, Hinata tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan pandangan takjub dan terkejut dari orang-orang. Ia berjalan anggun ke dalam arena. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menginjakkan kaki di tempat seperti ini.

_'Apakah di sini aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan mereka? Dengan dia pula? Apa dia ada di sini? Apa dia sudah sukses? Apa dia masih menyukai semacam ini?'_

Hinata tak lagi berharap terlalu tinggi tatkala melihat begitu banyak orang di dalam sana hilir mudik. Terlalu banyak, bahkan. Tak ada yang ia kenal. Tiba-tiba, wanita elit itu menatap sendu ke lantai. Andaikan ia dahulu tidak melepas impiannya, apakah ia bisa berada di sini sebagai _otaku_ sejati?

_Lavender_ Hinata terpaku pada sekumpulan orang yang sibuk dengan selembar kertas. Sang wanita dewasa melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Ia bertanya, kali ini tanpa terbata.

Salah seorang dari mereka, seorang gadis bersurai oranye yang di lembaran kertasnya tertulis nama Fuuma menjawab. "Kami sedang mengisi soal latihan untuk ujian masuk Universitas Konoha."

_DEG …._

Hinata tertohok. Melihat semangat sekumpulan orang di sana membuat ia teringat akan semangatnya sadar, tanpa sadar Hinata mengayuh kaki menuju meja panitia dan meminta selembar kertas. Ia tidak mengerti, tubuhnya seakan hidup dan bergerak sendiri. Ia meraih sebuah pulpen emas dari saku dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk. Wanita tersebut mengenakan kacamatanya, memokuskan pikiran ke soal di depan mata. Selayaknya saat dulu. Hingga ….

"Jawaban nomor dua salah. Seharusnya pemeran utama _anime_ Kuroko _no_ Basuke adalah Tetsuya Kuroko."

Saat itu, demi apa pun, Hinata bersumpah ia ingin melonjak bahkan hingga mencapai langit. Terkejut. Luar biasa terkejut. Suara bariton di sisinya merupakan suara familiar yang membuat ia bahkan menjatuhkan lembaran kertas beserta pulpen mahal di tangannya. Suara yang tetap ia kenali meski sekian lama tak lagi berdenging teruntuknya.

Hinata menoleh, mendapati sosok pemuda yang kini telah menjadi pria dewasa. Pria yang terlihat gagah dan berwibawa dengan mantel berbulunya itu duduk di sisinya! Dengan oniks yang lurus terarah pada lembaran kertas.

"Sa—"

"—Jangan terpesona begitu. Kerjakan saja lembaran kertasmu."

Hinata merasakan dadanya berkecamuk, oleh kesedihan dan harapan. Oleh rindu dan bahagia. Oleh sesak dan lega. Air mata yang membendung di sudut matanya meleleh. Tak kuasa, ia mendekap erat sosok sang Uchiha.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Kini, aku mengerti. Aku mengerti, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mengerti betapa sulit memilih masa depan di antara impian. Betapa sulit menata kehidupan di antara _ego_. Maaf dan aku mohon, jangan pergi lagi dariku."

Tak ada reaksi atas dekapan Hinata tak berapa lama. Membuat Hyuuga anggun menjadi kecewa dan kalut. Apakah dirinya sudah tidak berarti lagi bagi Sasuke? Atau … bagaimana jika Sasuke telah memiliki istri dan keluarga?

Ketakutan kian menyebar.

Sampai akhirnya segala rasa negatif itu terhapuskan oleh sebuah dekapan hangat yang Sasuke layangkan tepat ketika tangan Hinata telah tak lagi menjangkau sosoknya.

"Aku yang minta maaf. Aku terpukul saat tahu kau langsung pindah ke luar negeri. Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku sedemikian kehilangannya. Aku sadar, aku terlalu mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Sasuke-_kun_ …."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, ya. Kali ini, aku berjanji." Sasuke menghapus air mata Hinata meski ia sendiri meneteskannya. "Aku berjanji akan menjadi Sasuke yang kau kenal tapi juga menjadi Sasuke yang layak untuk menjadi suamimu. Aku janji."

Kedua manusia itu kembali berpagut dalam satu dekapan. Meluapkan segala asa tatkala diri mereka terpisah sedemikian lama dalam jarak. Mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang sekitar terhadap mereka. Untuk sementara saja, biarkan dunia milik mereka berdua. Hadiah dari rasa cinta untuk pasangan Hyuuga dan Uchiha.

/(^v^)/

Lembaran kertas yang menjadi fokus di antara mereka terbang dan menyapa lantai. Menampakkan soal-soal dari latihan ujian. Di antara soal-soal itu, ada satu soal yang menarik perhatian. Soal nomor 69.

**_69. Pasangan mana di anime Naruto yang saling mengisi bagaikan Yin dan Yang? Bagaikan sepasang gembok dan kunci? _**

**_a. Sasuke dan Hinata_**

**_b. Sasuke dan Hinata_**

**_c. Sasuke dan Hinata_**

**_d. Sasuke dan Hinata_**

**_e. Sasuke dan Hinata_**

**_THE END_**


End file.
